Harry Potter And The Quill Of The Goblins
by da guy nex dooor
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter in his sixth year. Hope you will like it and by the way Chapter 2 is up. Please R&R like always.
1. The Laughter

***PROCLAIMER:The characters of this story belongs to J.K.Rowlings.***  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
On an early dawn, somewhere in London, an evil laughter erupted. The sound of the laughter would make anybody die of fright without much effort. It is as scary as having a giant in the forest of a school.  
  
On the other side of London, Harry sprung straight up panting like a puppy which has completed a marathon within a day, around the entire grounds of Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. his scar has hurt again. He has been experiencing this almost everyday of his summer holiday. "It is normal as Voldemort is getting stronger day by day,as the entire summer holiday passed by like a snail", thought Harry unhappily.   
  
He is thinking that when he meet Voldemort again the next time, will he be so lucky as to even escape from him not mentioning that he has to kill him.  
  
While he is deep in thoughts, the sun has risen in the far horizon, as he opened his window to let in the warm sunlight, a brown owl immediately shot through the window and landed on the writing table. Harry who is recovering from the aftermath of the unexpected visitor, walked towards his writing table which the owl has landed upon.  
  
When he unfolded the letter, he read it aloud,  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
i was wondering if you would like to come over to Ron's house as i am already here. I most certainly would want you to come as soon as possible as we are considering of visiting Fred and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley this coming weekend before the new term starts. Mr. Weasley will fetch you with his enchanted car this evening.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry upon receiving this letter, started packing his stuffs immediately. He threw all this things into the trunk which he has enchanted last term. After he has packed all his belongings, he made a beeline into the kitchen, to announce to his aunt and uncle about him leaving that very evening.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who dare not object, as when they fetched Harry from the train station, they had received a warning by the members of the Order which promised them endless trouble if they do not let Harry do the way he wants.  
  
When evening arrived, the Dursleys and Harry heard a loud pounding on the door while they are having their dinners. "Who on earth is doing that!", yelled Uncle Vernon at the top of his voice. When Aunt Petunia answered the doorpounding. Mr. Weasley invited himself into the house. "I am sorry that i made such a commotion as i do not know other ways of alerting you people of me arriving", claimed Mr. Weasley as a matter of factly.  
  
"Don't you know that a doorbell existed?", questioned Uncle Vernon curiously.  
  
Mr. Weasley who ignored Uncle Vernon completely proceeded to asking Harry to bring his belongings down for him to load into his car. Harry sped straight into his room to do what Mr. Weasley asked him to do.  
  
When Mr. Weasley has finished the loading, he requested Harry to hop into his car with him.  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley see you next summer!", called Harry rather happily.  
  
"Bye Harry and not see you next summer!", replied the Dursleys in unision. 


	2. Trip To The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

***PROCLAIMER:The characters of this story belongs to J.K.Rowlings.***  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When Harry arrived at The Burrow, the occupants of The Burrow hurried out impatiently to receive the expected visitor. Mrs. Weasley started the greetings by giving Harry a warm hug, followed suit by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
They entered the house with Ron, Hermione and Ginny who kept on bombard Harry with questions like "How is your holidays?", "Did anything funny happened to you?" and "Did the Dursleys ill-treat you?".  
  
"Now now, stop asking Harry so many questions, he only possess one mouth keep the questions for dinner later", said Mrs. Weasley who saved Harry from the onslaught of his friends.  
  
"Harry you may rest awhile, while i go prepare dinner", said Mrs. Weasley sweetly.  
  
Ron and Hermione helped Harry drag his trunk upstairs while Ginny help out by carrying Hedwig cage with Hedwig inside cooing softly.When they reached Ron's room, all of them start the bombarding of questions again, which Harry answer slowly one by one.  
  
After 3 minutes or so, Mrs. Weasley summoned for them to go to the kitchen for dinner. When they had themselves settled down for dinner, Mrs. Weasley announced that they will drop by Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley when they go there to shop for their things which they need for the new term and by the way thank you Harry for lending them money to start their business, only until i saw their joy in running their own business, then did i realise that having honored occupation doesn't mean being happy. Doing what they like then is the real joy in their heart.  
  
Harry who blushed upon the compliment, changed the topic straightaway so as to prevent furthur embarrassment. "So how is the Order going?", asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Oh not bad. Didn't have any casualities, which is lucky as The Order will be what Voldemort would want out of the way as much as he would like to take over the world", said Mr. Weasley seriously. As if add on his husband's good news, Mrs. Weasley said," Oh yeah, this year Fred and George would be joining the Order and Percy is moving back home finally after having made clear that You-Know-Who has returned. Mrs. Weasley seemed to muttered something like "He is finally back to us...." and Harry would have bet all his fortune in Gringotts that he saw a tear of happiness in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.  
  
The next day right after he had awoken from his sleep, he straightaway called Ron who woke up grunting," Hey mate, let me sleep for awhile longer i am very tired." Harry who refused to let anybody prolong his wait of reaching Fred and George's shop, continued to wake Ron, this time more firmly.  
  
Ron who surrendered, began to pull himself out of bed slowly and sleepily.  
  
After cleaning up, Harry and Ron changed into fresh clothings and walk into the kitchen which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Hermione and Ginny have already finished their breakfast halfway through.  
  
After greeting everybody good morning, Harry and Ron joined them eating breakfast.  
  
After the quiet breakfast, all of them started to get all their things ready and set off in Mr. Weasley's enchanted car. While half an hour of flying in the car, Mr. Weasley pulled to a stop at the entrance to Diagon Alley and signalled for all of us to alight.  
  
As all of them entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry saw a girl with black raven hair sitting with a man and a woman which Harry straightaway regonised as Cho Chang and her parents. Cho who noticed Harry staring at her, immediately blushed a bright red and turned away. Hermione who saw this, looked at Harry and asked,"Don't tell me you are still infatuated with her?"  
  
Harry who clearly do not want to answer Hermione this particular question, ignored her as if he did not hear what she said.  
  
Deep in his heart, he questioned himself if it is really true that he still liked Cho like he had the pass few years. A small voice from somewhere inside him told him that he can start all over with Cho again if he really like her, but at that particular moment,he decided to follow Mr. Weasley and not stay back to continue his staring of Cho.  
  
When they reached a medium sized shop, Mr. Weasley suddenly stop. Which made Ginny who was following closely behind bump into Mr. Weasley and bounce back a little. As Harry wondered why Mr. Weasley stopped suddenly, as if answering his question, his eyes trailed up to the top of the shop and a a huge blinking sign saying "Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" welcomed them. Harry who was shocked at seeing mob of people inside laughing at the funny effect of items that the Weasley twins invented.  
  
One of the twins whom Harry regonised as George saw them and immediately noticed Fred who mumbled a charm which can magnify his loud voice even louder and boomed,"Dear customer, we regret to inform you that our shop is going to close for half an hour as we have some important matters to see to, so please come back after half an hour if it isn't much of a trouble to you." After seeing one by one the customers left with much disappointment, Harry and company entered the shop only to find the twins flashing them a toothy smile.  
  
They were at once invited by the twins to go to the meeting room to catch up with them.  
  
Once they settled into the comfortable chairs which the meeting room possessed, Mr. Weasley start the catching up by asking "How are they doing" although it seemed to be obvious that they r doing very well as they have been filling up their pocket with Galleons which is once empty. After chatting for some time, they bade farwell to Fred and George.  
  
Harry and company squeezed their way through the impatient patrons-to-be whom seemed to be waiting outside since they were called to disperse from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
Hours later, when Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry have bought the things they need for their sixth year in Hogwarts, they walked into a shop which is currently advertising a new broom, called the Icebolt. Beside the broom there is the description of the features of the broom. It broom have amazed all four of them. All of them except Hermione (Who is not really interested in flying), wants to lay hands on the broom, but all of them strode out of the shop without buying it as the price is too much for them to bear.  
  
When they finally met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside the Leaky Cauldron (which they agreed to when they parted at Fred and George's shop to do their own business) it is already evening time. They at once decided to quickily return to The Burrow for the preparation of the next day event of them going back to Hogwarts. 


	3. The Reconcilation

***PROCLAIMER:The characters of this story belongs to J.K.Rowlings.***  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Hey Harry! Wake up! We certainly don't have the desire to miss the train!", pestered Ron.  
  
"Okay...", mumbled Harry half awake. While Harry rummaged through his trunk of new clothings, a owl suddenly flew through the window which has been opened the entire night. Harry who noticed it before Ron, walked over to the owl n began to untie the letter tied to its leg.  
  
Ron who is curioused about what is in the letter walk behind Harry and peek over his shoulder. Harry was shocked at seeing the writer of the letter. It was from Cho Chang. He has least expected the letter to be from her. He started reading in his mind,  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sure that you are surprised that I will send you a letter after what happened last year. I am dearly sorry that i had been such a total irritating slug. I had broke with Micheal Corner last week, due to the sudden awareness that you are the person i need and love most. I hope that you wouldn't think that I am a player. Although I seemed to be one. If you think that you would forgive me and start all over with me again, please do meet me in the third cabin in the train this afternoon.  
  
Love,  
  
Cho  
  
"Harry! This is your chance! Since she has risked the embarrassment of you rejecting her, she must surely love you alot. Maybe you should really start all over again with her, dispite what had happened last year", said a excited Ron.  
  
"Okay, but you must keep this as a secret and not tell anybody, including Hermione", said Harry softly, fearing that someone may overheard that conversation.  
  
"ALrighty mate. You can trust me to it", said Ron grinning.  
  
After the excitement, Harry and Ron quickily dressed up and drag their trunks into Mr. Weasley's enchanted car, which Hermione and Ginny's is already been dumped into. After which, they walked into the kitchen and have Mrs. Weasley lay some eggs and bacons for their breakfast.  
  
When all of them is full to the mouth (Which Mrs. Weasley had made sure of), they all sat into the car which Mr. Weasley drove them to the train station.  
  
When they reached platform nine and three quarter, Mrs. Weasley gave them each a huge hug before hurrying them off into the train. Harry who suddenly remembered about what Cho had said in the letter, quickly blink at Ron who at once received the hint. He started by dragging Ginny into a cabin which Luna Lovegood was in and pulled Hermione towards the prefect cabin saying that they should meet in the prefect cabin rightaway dispite the frequent protest of Hermione in her know-it-all voice that they do not need to meet until the train starts moving, but she let herself be pulled along still.  
  
Harry who is grateful to Ron, quickily walk to the cabin which he was told to meet Cho in. When he entered the cabin, he Cho sitting by the window blushed as she witness Harry making his entrance. Harry noticed that Cho is surprisingly attractive when she blush. When Harry settled down oppersite Cho, they both kept silence for awhile before Cho start the conversation.  
  
"Harry I am sorry that i kept asking you about Cedric's death although you don't want to talk about it", said Cho in her fairy like voice.  
  
Harry countered with saying, "I am sorry Cho, i should have understand that you would most certainly liked to know about Cedric's death as it concerned you too, I am sorry that i overlooked that, so if you would like to listen to me now, i would start rightaway".  
  
Cho shook her head and said, "What past is the past, we should not keep on think of the past if we want to move on to out future."  
  
Harry who took that as a no to his offer, look at Cho with great thanks.  
  
"Yes, Cho, you are right", mumbled Harry thinking of Sirius's death with great sadness. Cho who miraculously spotted the sadness in his voice, consoled Harry with a kiss on the lips.  
  
Harry who cheered up fast enough, returned Cho's kiss. They both snogged for awhile until the sudden opening of the door caught the door caught him off-hand.  
  
Malfoy and his two bodygaurd appeared at the corridoor. "Eh, so it is Potter and Chang on one of their snogs?", said Malfoy smirking devily.  
  
"Malfoy, you better get lost before I curse you", said Harry seriously.  
  
Malfoy on seeing that Harry already have his wand out, decided that it would be a better decision to retreat to his cabin than to fight Harry.   
  
Cho glowered at Harry on seeing the amount of courage which he portrayed.  
  
  
  
***** I know so far my chapters are damn short, but after this few chapters when there is more to write i will definately write twice or more than this amount or you can give a knock on my head. (^__^) ***** 


End file.
